Mac's Premonition
by Jade Storms
Summary: Mac has a premonition.. Oneshot. Rating just to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_The slow, mournful music filled the air as it was delicately played on the piano sitting in the corner. One couldn't help but feel intimidated by the sound, mixing wonderfully with the decor of the room he was in. The curtains were closed, the fabric a midnight black. The walls were a dark wood, with no pictures. Not even a painting. The only furniture in the room was an old fashioned couch in the corner, near the balcony doors, and the piano and stool. The person sitting at the piano had no facial expression. Their face was blank, hands moving mechanically over the keys. Their movements were robotic and as he stepped closer, he realized it was a woman. She was dressed entirely in black-- Her long, flare legged pants were black, her long sleeved button up blouse was black. Her heeled boots were black. She was older, probably now in her early fifties. Her eyes were closed, curly hair pulled back. Her skin was still smooth, though he didn't touch it. She had a few more laugh lines, her eyes accompanied by dark circles. Realization hit him._

_"Stella?" His voice was barely above a whisper, sounding hoarse and surprised._

_She turned her head to him before opening her eyes, hands still playing each key perfectly. She smiled at him, though it was sad and filled with regret. "Mac," She spoke, her voice warm and sweet. "Its good to see you again."_

_He stared at her, eyes blinking not once, but twice. "What--what do you mean?" He didn't know what was going on, or why he was her. Her green tear-filled eyes sparkled at him as she gave a soft chuckle._

_"I could have stopped you that day.." She turned back to the piano, continuing to play. "I should have.. but you insisted.."_

_He had no idea what she was talking about. Stepping closer, he leaned down and stared up at her. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"_

_She didn't look at him. "I'll tell you the story from the beginning." She sighed, glancing around the room as the soft melody continued to play. "It was a morning like any other.. you and I had the day off, the kids were still asleep.. We woke up and for awhile just laid in bed, talking and enjoying each other's company. Then you got called in.. there was a triple homicide in Brooklyn.. I told you to have someone else pick it up, that you deserved the day off. You insisted that you go, laughing and saying you would be back as soon as possible." She looked at him, chuckling. "You always were a stubborn ass."_

_He smiled, motioning for her to continue._

_"And so after a shower and a quick good morning to the kids, you left. You kissed me and said you loved me.. I told you to be careful. The day was normal.. I got dressed and made breakfast.. the kids and I walked the dog in the park then went to the carnival. I dropped them off at their friend's houses and went grocery shopping.. I got the fixings for egg rolls.. a bottle of wine. I got home around eight.. fixed dinner, set the table with candles and the fancy china.. and sat down and waited. And waited, until dinner got cold. Then I re-heated my plate, ate and went to bed." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she still kept playing. "At around 3:45 in the morning, my cell phone rang. It was Don.. you had been shot. Right in the head, by some bastard with a gun." She spoke her words bitterly and he felt his heart ache, reaching up to touch her face. She sighed. "I sobbed until I thought I could sob no more. In the morning, I went and picked up the kids.. and told them as gently as I could that their daddy was dead. They cried and cried.. oh they cried." She closed her eyes. "I love you so much Mac."_

_He stared at her. "But.. I'm alive. I'm right here, Stella."_

_She smiled wistfully at him. "No, you aren't. I wish you were.. but you're gone." She suddenly burst into sobs, burying her head into the keys of the piano._

Mac Taylor woke with a start, blinking at the early morning sunlight spilling into the room. He was lying in bed, next to his wife Stella, who was grinning at him. He turned to her, trying to clear his nightmare from his head. What the hell had he eaten or watched before he'd gone to bed? _Maybe I need to stop watching those Stephen King movies with Stella.._

"Hey, sleepy head." She laughed, poking him in the chest. "Guess which two people have the day off?"

He grinned back at her, the words "Us" forming in his mouth but not quite coming out.. Hadn't he had the day off when he'd died in his dream?

"Mac?"

He once again shook his head, replacing his frown with a smile. "We have the day off." He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her. He ran his hands through her brown curls before stroking her face. "What are the plans?"

"Welll.. after we ditch the kids, I thought we'd have a nice romantic dinner.. how's egg rolls?" She said slyly, winking at him.

"Sounds perfect." He was just leaning in to kiss her again when--

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

"Damn it.." He muttered, rolling over and snatching his cell phone off the nightstand. Don? But.. it was his day off. "I got to take this.." He told Stella, answering the phone. "Taylor."

_"Mac, sorry to bother you on your day off, but we got a triple homicide in Brooklyn I think you'd like to have a crack at.. no witnesses but it was in broad daylight and.." _Though Don was still speaking, he wasn't paying attention as to what the man was saying. This was creepy. In his dream, Stella had described the day he died.. and this day was starting out at exactly like the way she'd described it.

"Mac?"

He looked back at Stella, still holding the phone outward, the voice of Don Flack faint. For a moment, he just stared at her. Memorizing her face and wondering what the day would hold.

"I got to go."

**END**

**Author's Note: Before you ask, I was sleepy when I came up with this and yes, the day in the dream and the real day were the same. Whether Mac dies or not.. its up to your imagination. I hope you like and please review!**

**Jade**


End file.
